Moving on
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: Sequel to my Meeting at the bar, There is a tipping point in every relationship, a event that shifts everything. It is a signal that the relationship will grow or that eventually it will end. Unlike in the movies, it isn't alway one climatic argument that breaks it or a declaration of love but something small, a gesture, a sentence. As the blinding truth hits them, it will be over.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock only just the story I'm writing.**

* * *

Ooh, that's nice," Madelyn said as Virgil nibbled her ear lobe. He gave it a playful lick and breathed lightly as his lips made their way to her throat. Virgil kissed the ticklish spot right beneath her ear, slowly making his way to the nape of her neck. His kisses became more passionate until finally his hands slid up the sides of her thighs, lightly cupping her ass as his fingers danced to the small of her back, over her abs and towards her cherry pink nipple. He caressed her breast, cupping it and squeezing lightly. Madelyn moaned as his lips blazed a trail of passion towards her erect bud, tickling the nipple with his tongue.

"Stop teasing me..." she said.

"But it's fun," he said.

"You're mean." He laughed and turned his lips towards her other nipple, nibbling lightly. She shuddered, making Virgil smile.

"Oh, my big man." Madelyn's eyes were lightly closed. Her right hand made its way towards her lips as she began lightly sucking her finger. Virgil, meanwhile, said nothing as he rose to his knees, poised for the ultimate consummation. He looked down upon this woman, his once just a his friend but what he saw now was a moaning goddess of sex. Her tanned and supple breasts accented by the moonlight, and her scarlet hair framing the sides of her toned chest.

With a gentle caress, Virgil lifted her legs, spreading them in a deliberate manner, until her essence was exposed to him. She called it her honey pot, he called it her cute little pussy, but it didn't matter. The clinical term wasn't sufficient - no term was. It was is cathedral, his temple, his place of worship, and sliding back, worship  
he did.

She moaned as his tongue worked in and out of her pussy, lightly teasing the outer folds, toying with the inner, wet treasure. Seconds turned into minutes, Madelyn's hands tugging at his hair, pushing it forward, her moans turning to words begging him. She wanted him to taste her, devour her, drive her over the edge towards the plateau known only as ecstasy. His tongue snaked around her bud before finally making a loving caress. Madelyn couldn't hold back.

"Oh God, oh God." Madelyn's hands pushed Virgil's face harder into her pussy. She was so close, oh so very close. Yet, he pulled groaned, her eyes opening so she could glare at Virgil, her lover, her tormentor, her boyfriend. He ignored her, continuing to stare at her pussy as he climbed back to his knees, causing what was left of the sheets on their bed to fall listlessly to the floor. His cock was hard, pointing straight towards the ceiling. Madelyn's eyes widened.

"Oh Vee, is that for  
me?"

"Only you," Virgil said, "Only you." No preamble. No teasing. He grasped her legs and thrust his manhood inside of her. He began to pound with wanton abandon. Gone was the gentle lover. Virgil was consumed, and Madelyn surprised, and she didn't mind in the least.

She began to thrust back with an equal, and quite eager energy. She cooed as their hips met. He went faster and faster, driving her back to the recesses of her toughts, back to that mind bending bliss she was trapped within moments before her boyfriend's assault on her essence, no, her pussy. He wasn't making love to her, he was fucking her. He was claiming her. Madelyn loved every second of it.

Virgil eyes were closed as he couldn't believe that a night of getting drunk at a bar had lead to this. Him being able to fuck the shit out of Madelyn Spaulding, and he had been doing so for the past year! At first, it was just a fling to them, not expanding past the festivities of the bedroom, but that quickly changed and morphed into activities such as dinner dates, movie nights, and endless hours of talking.

As Virgil slowed his pace for the first time, his hand moved with deliberate speed away from Madelyn's leg, towards another sensitive spot on her body. He began to rub a finger around the small bud of her butt sending small sparks.

"You've really gotten into this, haven't you?" Madelyn asked between gasps. She was smiling that million dollar smile she did when every he use one of these trick he refuse to tell her about, the smile always melted Virgil's heart a hundred times. His finger pushed into her small, tight ass, causing her smile to turn into a surprised 'o'.

"V...Virgil!" Her eyes were wide. They had played with her ass only a few times, but never went all the way. Something told Madelyn that was going to change tonight. His fingers pulled free of her bud and dipped into the silky wet folds of her pussy, withdrawing a sample of her juices. He wiped the nectar around her asshole, lubing it as best as possible. He repeated this process over and over for the next few minutes, his eyes looking at her's the entire time. Then, without warning, he backed up, grabbed Madelyn by the torso, and flipped her over onto her hands and knees, causing a high pitched squeal to rise from Madelyn's throat. He cupped the bottom of her ass cheeks with one hand, lifting her rump slightly into the air before giving it a light slap.

"Oh!" Madelyn's eyes grew wide again. She wasn't sure about this, but still... Oh dear  
Lord!

Virgil had leaned forward and shoved his tongue into her asshole, sending a surprising shock of pleasure through Madelyn. He sucked her, kissed her, licked her, probed her, he pleasured one of the dirtiest and most private regions of his girlfriend, and was encouraged by her moans. Finally, she was ready. Virgil rose to his knees, gently squeezing Madelyn's ass as he lined his cock up with her ass hole and slowly pressed it in.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Madelyn's cooing only emboldened Virgil. He would press in less than an inch, and wait - wait for her to grow accustomed, wait until his felt every inch of her, wait until he realized that yes, he was about to completely violate what he thought of as one of the world's most beautiful women, and that she was going to let him.

Another inch, then another, and then another, and then another. Soon, his whole size was nearly in. Another, and another. Madelyn moaned, in bliss, pleasure, in a daze, in shock. He had completely claimed her now. Though It hurt a little because of his size she knew he'd hold back until she got use to it

"Please... Slowly?" Madelyn said, and Virgil smile bring his face to hers as he spoke.

"Of couser if it starts to hurt just say so and we'll stop." his soft spoken words always relived her of any worry, Madelyn pull his head to her and lock lip's with him as he began a gently thrust, pulling out with the same deliberate process he used going in. Then he repeated that. Over and over, inch by inch, he waited for Madelyn to grow more comfortable.

Soon, she was moaning as before, her body building towards that release, Virgil's hips slamming into Madelyn's ass, building towards a crescendo of monstrous  
proportions they could not believe had ever been achieved by any man or woman. Moans turned to guttural, animal grunts. Madelyn smiled, thanking whatever it  
was that drove Virgil into this state.

Virgil had worked his girlfriend into a frenzy. One, two, one, two, a steady rhythm built, increasing in speed, in intensity. His eyes closed, Virgil's mind drifted from the supermodel, the goddess, his wife, his love beneath him. His mind drifted elsewhere, creating an image in his head that caused him to release a deep, baritone roar, one matched by Madelyn soprano. She moaned, reaching her peak, her climax. Virgil quickened his pace, his eyes shut tight as he made sure to keeping the flow of power he was use at the right level and sent to the right places.

Madelyn's world had exploded as she felt pleasure like never before, just what the hell was he doing to her. It wasn't better because of what they were doing. It was better because of how he was doing it to her. She was his bitch, his toy, and she loved it. They were animals, male and female, and they were nature's vision. It was glorious. She thrust her ass back onto Virgil's cock, experiencing yet another orgasm. Virgil screamed incoherently as his cock released a torrent of cum into her. It was warm, and it felt right.

Man and woman stood still, trapped in a position ascribed to intense carnal acts. Still statues, still as the most uncouth painting, their naked bodies glistened with their sweat, their eyes rolled back into their heads. It was the greatest experience of their lives yet. Soon, they fell to the bed, their breathing labored. Madelyn wrapped an arm over Virgil, followed by a leg around his own. She whispered into his ear.

"That was... indescribable." Madelyn licked his ear lobe as he rolled off her and onto his back panting, Madelyn then crawled on top of him a locking lip's one more. It wasn't long before they past off into dreamland.

* * *

"Five to transport to the Watchtower," one of the watchtower attendant heard Stargirl say in his headset.

"Roger," the attendant answered as he programmed the transporter to bring back the five heroes who'd gone to west europe to take down a drug right they'd been after for the last two month, When the Leaguers materialized on the transporter pad, the attendant noted the look on two of the masked Leaguers faces signaling, he thought, that the mission didn't go as well as planned.

"Good job everyone, it wasn't done in the way we planed it, but well done in taking down the black snake drug ring." J'onn Jones who was finally back on stuff said trying to lite the mood a little but fail.

"Thanks J'onn now if you don't mind I'm going for a Cafeteria." Stargirl said and stomped off in the direction that lead her way out of there as Booster gold came up to Atom Smasher who had his head down looking very depressed.

"HAHAHAHA, sucks for you, huh kid." Booster Gold said snickering, then caught site of Atom Smasher as gave him a withering stare and walk away, Dr. Light move up to him next.

"A word of advice, it best keep personal matters out of the work place," Kim Hoshi said to him in a quite tone before walking away. "or at least don't bring them up while on missions."

Atom Smasher watch her walk out side the door but then caught a flash of light as J'onn beam back down to earth, likely heading back to his wife. With a sigh the lone Leaguer slowly walk away.

"If I was a betting man," the attendant said aloud, more to himself than to any of the technicians nearby, "I'd wager those two don't have much of a future left together."

* * *

Static, Flash, Red Arrow, and Zatanna were sitting at a table talking about weren't or not her relationship with Batman would work out. Zatanna thought getting some info on guys from guy might help out and making sure it wasn't a train wreck like with Diana's was, Static had been lingering around the edges listening out of bordom and was interested in the discussion, not like he had anything better to do. he was really just killing time before heading home and seeing how Madelyn job interview went.

"I'm telling you, just keep going. the more he pulls away the more you pull him back." Red Arrow said trying to help while doing his best not put an arrow through Flash's leg, the only reason he was helping her was because his girl Wondergirl had pretty much order him to and with Flash making pass at every turn like this he was getting piss off.

"I hear you it just nothing seem to be working." Zatanna said with a down look before turning to Static. "Hey Virgil, you've know him for a long time and work with him a lot, maybe you can tell me why he so bent on being alone."

Virgil sigh truth be told he thought Zatanna and the old Bat work go well together maybe even more so then Catwoman but the one thing that kept Bruce from committing to a full relationship was that he was scaryed of it not working out, the old Bat would never say it but that is his biggest fear... the fear of getting hurt by someone he came love.

"There you three are." Stargirl's voice broke in as they turn to she walking to them holding a meal tray as she quietly she slipped into one of the empty chairs at the table.

"I just ran into Mr. Terrific, he told me to tell you guys he needed to you." Stargirl said pointing at Flash, Red Arrow, and Zatanna the three nodded as they got up and with Red Arrow making sure that Flash was not next to her and walk away but not before Zatanna look back to Virgil.

"We'll talk later Virgil." Zatanna said and he just nodded and wave to them good bye.

"Talk later about what?" Stargirl ask taking a drink of some punch as he just leaned back in his chair.

"She just want some help with her relationship with our number one bat." Virgil replied causing Stargirl to groan at hearing that word... relationship.

"Please, I don't want to hear about anyone else's relationship. Got a enough trouble with my own." she grumbled causing Virgil to sit up and wonder what was wroug this time.

"What up Courtney, what going on with you and Albert having problems again?" Virgil ask getting annoyed look from Courtney.

"Do I really need to tell you what we were fighting about?" this time Virgil groan almost unable to believe Albert was still going on about that.

"No but humor me, what happen this time." Virgil ask as Courtney sigh.

"Me, J'onn, Booster, Dr. Light, and Smasher had been working on tracking down a drug ring call the Black snake club." Courtney started as Virgil lean in. "It take us two month due to how careful they were but we finally find their base in a west part of europe and right after we bust them in the fighting start Smasher pick that time to ask me what I thought of him last in bed."

'SLAM' That would be of Virgil slaming his head into the table, after He and Courtney had stop going out, Stargirl had got together with Albert Rothstein AKA Atom Smasher and while the two seem to get along just fine, the thing that was stopping their relationship from being great was that Albert always seem to be hung up over their sex life.

"Are you okay?" Courtney ask seeing that he was not bring his head up off the table.

"I'm fine, keep going." Virgil replied waving her on.

"Well it went with out saying I was surprise by the topic so much that I didn't notice the thug sneaking up on me but luckly Dr. Light had me back and blasted the douchebag."

"After that I rail on him for bring that up while we're in the middle of a fire fight and he fired back saying he was just asking and while this was going on we didn't realizing that Booster and Dr. Light spent the whole time keeping us from getting kill until J'onn of all people got piss off and broke it up."

'SLAM''SLAM''SLAM' "Ya know if you keep doing that your going to hurt yourself?" Courtney said to Virgil with his face still in the table as he wave her to go on.

"Sorry my bad, please continued." he mutter as she went on.

"So after finally taking them down and a hour long lecturer from J'onn about being professional while on missions he waited until the police show up then ask me agan! by that time I just said fuck and call the watchtower to get us the hell out of there so I could get as far from him as possible."

Virgil really wanted to smash his head into the table again, he really did, but it was starting to give him a headache. Slowly pulling up, Virgil look at her with a dull stare.

"You know what this is about right?" Virgil ask and Courtney blood rushed to her cheeks a little, it was just before they broke up and wanted to do something risky for fun, sex in the conference room of the watchtower. Superman and Wonderwoman had just got back from a mission and was walking pass the door when they heard some suspicious noises coming from the conference room. They burst into the room thinking some bed guy had broken into the station only to catch Static and Stargirl lying on the table, naked except for their masks, staring back at them in horror. It was only by a miracle that they weren't kicked out of the League, but Static did end up having to destroy STRIPE mecha suit when he try to kill him.

It hadn't taken long for word to reach around the whole watchtower which also meant reaching Atom Smasher who wasn't too happy abot not being her first. After the two got together, Courtney was more then happy with his size and their sex life but for some reason Albert still felt the need out do him and it was getting to be a huge buzz kill for their relationship.

"Yeah but anyway enough about me how are things going between you and Madelyn?" Courtney ask as Virgil's head shot up an a heart beat.

"Great, really great!" Virgil exclaimed. "Turn out she long since gotten over her pow wow me 'Static' a few years back and I think she really to hear the th truth."

"Are you sure that wise?" Courtney ask worry for her friend and not wanting him to be making a mistake.

"Yeah! and not only that but..." Virigl and make a quick glance around to make sure no one else in the Cafeteria hall can see or is eavesdropping, he reaches into his pocket and drags out a small, leather-covered box. It pops open to reveal a ring that is heartbreakingly beautiful and simplistic. "If she doesn't make a big deal of it I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Courtney smile grow as Virgil scrambles to put it away before anyone else can see. Even after breaking up they still mange to stay friend and she couldn't be happy for him.

"She'll love it, Virgil. She loves _you_," Courtney says, while think (_I just hope things work out between me and Albert this well_.) she was plan to sit him down and resolve things tonight once and for all.

* * *

Virgil had just gotten back to his apartment and headed to the living room.

"Madelyn," he called, walking towards her. She was fully dressed, in a suit and she had a serious look on her face.

"Did your job interview go well?" he ask and she nodded.

"Yes they hire me on spot." Her voice is bubbly and excited. Maybe _too_ excited, but it's not like he'll notice. (_Great, she in a good mood this is the perfect time to tell her._) Virgil thought as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Have a seat," she said, gesturing towards the bench inside the gazebo.

"All right," he said, his curiosity peaked by her serious manner. Once he sat down, she began to pace again as if she were trying to find the right words to begin.

"Madelyn?" she look to him and sigh.

"Virgil they hire me for the administrative position at the U.S. embassy in London." Virgil jaw hit the ground at this.

"Wait I thought you were applying for the one at the mayor's office." Virgil ask as she sigh and take a seat next to him.

"I did, but it turn out that a position just open up and I meet all the requirements." Madelyn said as they sat in silence. The matter still hung awkwardly in the air.

"Your going to take it?" Virgil ask already knowing the answer, Madelyn always was a socially active and very political person.

"Yes, I already did." Madelyn stated as Virgil turn to her.

"But if your going to London then how will we..." Virgil's word ended at seeing the look in her eyes. "We're not are we?"

"I'm leaving tonight, so I have to finish packing." Madelyn said getting up and heading for the door, Virgil said not but lower his head a little letting his eyes be shadow as she open the door. Madelyn looked back at the man she had been with for a year one last time sadly knowing how much she was hurting him.

"I'm sorry Virgil." closing the door he was left along in the darkness.

* * *

Walking down the halls of the watchtower at about midnight, we see Stargirl once again in a very bad mood, she came here with the hope of finding a mission to let out some frustration but had no such luck.

Heading into the Cafeteria to grab a snack stargirl was surprised to see Static there sitting at table looking depressed.

"Virgil! What are you doing here." turning to his right Virgil smile at Courtney as she over and made her way into the seat next to him.

"Hey Courtney, and nothing really I'm just killing time." Virgil said causing her to raise an eye brow at his answer.

"Really? I'd thought you'd be out celebrating with your soon to be wife, Madelyn." Courtney ask but solemnly, a look of sadness worked its way across his face said it all.

"She said no!? Why!?" Courtney gasp not undering standing any of it as the last time she check they were doing great, even to the point of almost getting marry!

"No... I didn't even ask." Virgil said with a sigh as Courtney look confuse now, woulding why.

"So what you two break up or something?" Courtney meant it as a joke thinking that couldn't possible be the case but was mortified when his head dropped, (_No way in hell!_) Courtney thought trying to understand how two people who seem to be having no trouble at all with their relationship could just break up.

"Well if it helps me and Albert just broke uo too." Courtney for whatever reason think it would lighten the mood as she caressed his shoulder. The silence that descended was so uncomfortable, she wished she had never brought it up, but it was out there now... and there was no taking it back. _(Oh well, I already know the best way to deal with this._) Courtney thought getting up.

"Well guess that means there only one thing to do now, head back to my place get smash out of our minds, then screw one another into a coma." Courtney said pulling him out of his seat with easy, Virgil sigh not even having the will power to say no. (_I'll make sure he tell me everything in the morning._) Courtney thought leading him out of the Cafeteria.

* * *

At Dakota airport we see Madelyn heading for her gate which was in fact a Private jet, two man walk to her in black suits and sun glasses.

"Hello are you Miss Spaulding?" one of them ask and she nodded to them.

"I'm agrent Johnson and this is agrent mike, we'll be taking you to your flight." he said as the both of them take her brags telling her to follow them, as Madelyn carry on to her new life she couldn't help but think of the man she left behind but it was necessary. This was the starting point she needed to jump start her career, she could not take it.

"I really am sorry Virgil." Madelyn whisper as they walk through the gate, (_Take care of yourself._) Madelyn thought once more walking off to the jet, knowing it would be a long time before she ever came back to this place.


End file.
